Semiconductor devices, which are used for integrated circuits, such as processors, include output buffers that interface other devices. Traditionally output buffers may be designed for a narrow power-supply range. For example, a narrow power-supply range may be a range of approximately 0.9 volts (V) to 1.2V of power supply, or specified as a voltage tolerance about a nominal voltage (e.g.: 5.0V+/−10%). Certain characteristics of these output buffers, also called output drivers, such as slew rate, and output impedance, may be compensated for a narrow power-supply range. Such output drivers may be used as interfaces with other devices having comparable power-supply ranges. For example, an output driver of a processor which is designed to operate at a power-supply range of approximately 0.9-1.2V may not interface with another processor having an input/output (I/O) buffer that operates at 5 volts.